Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG)
This is how Canterlot High School goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman:groaning Twilight Sparkle:groaning Thomas: Is everyone ok? Percy: Yeah. We're right behind you, fearless leader. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa... What... a ride. Crash Bandicoot: I feel dizzy. Spike: Twilight? Prince Can: Jessica? Brian the Crocodile: Dad? Twilight Sparkle: Guys? You're not supposed to... Jessica Fairbrother: Dad? Ryan F-Freeman: Spike? Are you a.... a dog? Twilight Sparkle: And are you guys... humans?! Prince Can: Yes. But I have no idea what you are. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? at her self screams Percy screams Get back! I'm a human! Prince Can: All of you calm down! breathes in and out Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What about me? Jessica Fairbrother: It's alright, Matau. Percy: Jessica? Meg Griffin: Don’t worry, Percy. It's alright. Percy: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Alright? You callto Ryan this "alright"? looks at a mirror showing that he's a human Ryan F-Freeman:then covers his mouth breathes in and out Meg Griffin: Ryan? You ok? nods and puts his hands on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: What... does the rest of me look like? Twilight Sparkle: Like us! Only not us. Crash Bandicoot: She's right, Ryan. But, your muzzle is small. Oh, and so is Twilight's. Ryan F-Freeman: My muzzle?! his mouth to scream again Matau T. Monkey: Are you going to scream again, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: his mouth No. Meg Griffin: Good, Ryan. We'll help you find your brother. Together. Percy: 'cause that's what friends and heroes do. smiles Crash Bandicoot: This must be the world where Sunset and Cody is. Thomas: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Good thing that my magic is in me, Master Ryan. Matau and Ryan summons their Keyblades Twilight Sparkle: Uh, why do you guys need those things? Ryan F-Freeman: Just in case if some of the bad guys come and stop us, Twilight. nods Ryan F-Freeman: And that portal acts as a way back to Equestria. Thomas: Yes, Ryan. But we need to find your brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. Looks like you and I both have a brother. Crash Bandicoot: What about me, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think you got a T-shirt, Crash. looks in a mirror and found out that he's a human Crash Bandicoot: Eeek! I look like Rainbow Blitz in this world. What about Mata Nui and his Glatorian friends? looks at the Glatorian and Mata Nui Brian the Crocodile: Meg Griffin is a human anyway. T. Monkey nods and looks in a mirror finding out that he's a human Thomas: Yeah! I'm a human again! holds a sign that says "What do you mean again, Thomas? Timon: That won't happen to me and Pumbaa. looks at Timon and Pumbaa and saw that they are still animals Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A rabbit. giggles Timon: Ryan. You got something to turn me human? nods and use his magic to turn Timon to a human Thomas: Wow! Timon: Yeah. Wow. Crash Bandicoot: While Matau turns Pumbaa into a human, our first order of business is to find Ryan's brother, Twilight's crown and get back here ASAP. I don't know what that is. Properly "Act swiftly awesome pony". giggles Matau T. Monkey: Crash? We should start searching that castle over there. I'll look in a mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Twilight Let's gallop! and Twilight start to run like ponies Crash Bandicoot: laughs What are you doing, Twilight? Thomas: Actually I don't think that's how the new you two are supposed to... Matau T. Monkey: Why they run like they're from Equestria? Thomas: I don't know. But look. look at Ryan and Twilight and then at a guy who is walking a dog Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. up on his feet Hi. guy waves at Ryan and goes on his way to somewhere Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope Mal is with Sunset. Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, guys. Ryan and Twilight don't want to be like this more then I can remember. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. And Twilight, before you try to use your magic. the door Crash Bandicoot: At least you and Twilight don't have those horns. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Twilight's mouth before she freaks out It's only temporary for now. As soon as we get back to Equestria, your horn will be on your head where it belongs. Matau T. Monkey: Look on the bright side, Master Ryan. You don't have to deal with these wings of yours. nods and they go to the school Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: There's no Daleks here. Thomas: Or any villain for that matter. nods Matau T. Monkey: Let's look around. I hope it can't get any worse. nods and looks to see a few people who looks like Soundwave, Starscream and Knock Out pass by and then sees a case with trophies inside Ryan F-Freeman: Those look nice. Twilight Sparkle: Can you believe this, guys. Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody has to be here somewhere. Who knows what Sunset's done to him by now. Crash Bandicoot: Where, oh where could Cody be? I miss him ever so much. a bell starts ringing and dozens of multi-coloured creatures pour into the hallway Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh! It's a stampede! Stampede! Ryan F-Freeman: No it's not! It's just a crowd of humans! Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. I knew that. looks around and see a human who looks like the Tank Engine Twins Crash Bandicoot: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Twilight. nods and saw that she is feeling the pain that she urges and she accidentally bumps into Crash, sending, him, herself, Thomas and the rest of her friends tumbling to the floor of a nearby hallway entrance Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thomas: Twilight! Crash Bandicoot: Is everyone ok, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think so. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Is that Flash Sentry? Flash Sentry (EG): Wow! Are you guys okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Have you seen someone by the name of Cody? Flash Sentry (EG): Yeah! But you'd better watch out for that guy. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Flash Sentry (EG): The guy you were talking about. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. I hope Odette's brother is here. helps the gang to their feet and then walks away Crash Bandicoot: He seems nice. I think Matau will like this high school. nods and the song This Strange New World starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: We've never seen a place that's quite like this~ Everything is turned around~ Crash Bandicoot: This crazy world is upside down~ Jessica Fairbrother: Getting on our feet~ Brian the Crocodile: It's the hand that we were dealt~ Ryan F-Freeman: But we don't have much time with them~ Thomas: Got to learn all that we can~ Twilight Sparkle: They don't use any magic~ Ryan F-Freeman: Of fly with any wings~ Thomas: We don't get these funny clothes~ Brian the Crocodile: Skinny legs~ Crash Bandicoot: Or tiny nose~ Twilight Sparkle: Everything's confusing when it seems so new~ Ryan F-Freeman: But we look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too~ Brain the Crocodile: Do, do, do~ Do, do, do, do-do, do~ Do, do, do~ Do, do, do, do-do, do~ Thomas: What a strange new world~ Prince Can: Strange new world~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world~ Matau T. Monkey: Strange new world~ Crash Bandicoot and Twilight Sparkle: Sorting through the small details of this strange new world~ Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin: What a strange new world~ Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Let's see. If I was Cody Fairbrother, then where could he be? Twilight Sparkle: Don't know. Crash Bandicoot: Look on the bright side, Twilight. You got a nice skirt. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes